Life is Good
by SaraSidle9
Summary: Warrick and Catherine. R&R please!
1. Life is Good

Catherine was sitting on her couch with Lindsey beside her. Lindsey was watching Spongebob and she was thinking. Thinking about how much she missed Eddie. Even though they had had a bad marriage, she still loved him very much. The day she found out he was dead she wanted to fall to pieces, but she to stay strong for Lindsey. The very second she came home she balled and Lindsey comforted her. She wished she had someone for her and a father figure for Lindsey, someone that would love Lindsey and take care of Lindsey. However, she also wanted someone to love _her_, sure Eddie loved Lindsey and took some care of Lindsey, but he was not good to her all the time. She wanted just that, someone to love Lindsey and her, just that and nothing else.

------------

Later that night, Catherine took Lindsey to a friend's house. She would be alone. She hated to be alone. After she dropped Lindsey off, she went to the grocery store. She was off tonight, and needed to pick up some stuff. She picked up a couple of things, and went down another aisle. From behind her, she heard a familiar voice. It was Warrick.

"Hey Cath" he said.

"Hi" she said back, "What are you doing here?"

"Picking up some food for Grissom's bugs," he said back.

"Oh" She said. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Well" she said finally, "I better go".

"Ok" he said, "See you later".

"Bye" she said. Warrick walked off. As he left, she gave his backside a look, and cursed her self for it. 'Warrick and I' she thought, 'Right, keep dreaming Catherine'. She checked out and left.

------------

When she got home she unloaded the things from her car, she went into the house. After she was done, she took a shower. She got out of the shower and got dressed. She was so alone. She hated that so much. She missed Lindsey, usually she and Lindsey talked and watched TV, and when Lindsey fell asleep, she took her to bed and watched her sleep. Then she went to bed. But, tonight she would be alone. She would be okay tonight, though she would be lonely. She sat down to watch TV, but there was nothing on. She turned it off and started to think back to earlier when she saw Warrick. He had acted so strangely. She liked Warrick more than a friend. He was everything she ever wanted in a man, smart, good-looking, loved Lindsey to death, and knows how to treat women right. He was perfect. But she did not think he liked her back. She was so tired; she went to bed and fell into a very good sleep.

------------

When she woke up it was 7:30. She knew Lindsey would not be up by then so she went back to sleep. When she woke up again it was 11:00. She rushed to get up. She got into her car and drove as fast as she could with out being pulled over. When she got there, it was 11:15. She got out of the car rang the doorbell. Victoria, Lindsey's friend mom, answered the door.

"Hi Catherine" Victoria said.

"Sorry I'm late" she said.

"It's okay," Victoria said.

"Did you say thank you to Mrs. Victoria, and Katelin?" Catherine asked Lindsey.

"Yes, mommy" Lindsey said.

"She was great Cath," Victoria said.

"Okay, well see you later" She said. She and Lindsey when to get in the car, on the way home Lindsey talked about what she did, and what they played. Catherine knew then that she loved Lindsey more that anything in her life. She always knew if it came down to it she would die for Lindsey, but she knew then Lindsey really loved her.

------------

It was time for work. Lindsey was at her sister's house and she was on her way to work. When she got there, everyone was waiting for Grissom.

"Hey Cath" Nick said.

"Hi" she said, "Where is Grissom?"

"Don't know" Nick said.

"Okay" she said back. Finally Grissom came.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Don't think that is any of your business" Grissom spat.

"Well you don't have to be ugly about it," she said.

"Anyway" he said, "Sara you and I have a DB on Elm Street, Nick you have a DB of you own, on Perry Road, and Warrick and Catherine you have a DB at the Monaco".

'Great' Catherine thought, 'I'll act like a fool'. Everyone left, but Catherine.

"Are you coming?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah" she said. They left and went to the Monaco. It was a girl in her room; she had been stabbed. After they got all the evidence, they left.

"Hey Cath" Warrick asked.

"Yes" she said.

"How's Linds?" he said.

"She's fine, why do you ask?" she said.

"Just wondering," he said, "I haven't seen her in a long time".

"Well you should visit more often."

"Yeah, well I don't really have time."

"Well make time" she said, "Why don't you come by tonight?"

"That sounds like a good idea" he said, "I will do that".

"Tonight then, Lindsey will be thrilled." They went back to the lab. They put the evidence in and went to the autopsy. Then shift was over. Warrick said he would stay and see if anything came up and Catherine went to pick up Lindsey. To her surprise, Lindsey and her sister were still up.

"Mommy" Lindsey came running to her.

"Hey baby," she said, "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah" Lindsey said.

"Hi sis" Catherine said to her sister Marie.

"Hey" Marie said.

"Well we better go," she said.

"Okay" Marie said, "Bye".

"Bye" Lindsey and Catherine both said. When they got back, Lindsey went to her room and got into her bed. Catherine tucked her in and Lindsey went right to sleep. Catherine took a shower, and sat down on her couch. She didn't want to watch TV so she started to think again. Then she heard her doorbell. Right then she knew who it was and she was right. It was Warrick.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" she said.

"Where is Lindsey?" he asked.

"She just went to bed, come in," she said and stepped aside.

"Okay."

"Yeah you just missed her" she said, "She was so sleepy", "I told her you might stop by, but she just could not keep her eyes open".

"Well." He sat down and she sat down next to him. He smelled so good.

"Did you find anything out at the lab?"

"Nope."

"Oh." There was silence for a full two minutes. Warrick looked at her.

"What?" she said. Then Warrick leaned in and kissed her. Catherine was surprised and did not know what to do so he stopped.

"Catherine I…" he started.

"No, I like it" she said. Then she kissed him. They kissed for several long minutes.

"Warrick" she finally stopped to catch her breath. "Warrick I, I love you," she said.

"I love you to" he said. They continued to kiss and they went to her room. The next morning Catherine was the first one to get up. She woke up Warrick.

"Hey" she said.

"Hi" he said, "Catherine I really do love you, I don't think that this was just a fling".

"I love you to Warrick, with all my heart, and have for a long time now," she said.

"Then let's be together," he said.

"Okay" she said, "You are everything I have ever wanted".

"I know you are too," he said. They went back to sleep.

------------

"Warrick" Catherine called to her soon-to-be husband. It has been four months and they were having a baby.

"Yes" he said.

"You better get moving we have to pick up Lindsey," she said.

"I know honey," he said. Everyone at work was so happy for them. After everyone found out Grissom and Sara got together and are getting married.

"You know," she said, "After we got together everyone started to", "I mean Grissom and Sara, and I even think Nick might have someone special".

"I know," he said, "But Nick won't say it". They laughed. Then they left and got Lindsey. They were going to the park, Lindsey's favorite one. On the way there, Catherine thought how lucky she is. She was so happy. She was going to have a baby, she is marring the man of her dreams, and Lindsey was so happy. Lindsey loved Warrick and was excited about having a half sister or brother. Life was good, and Catherine knew it.

-THE END-


	2. Life is Still Good

Five months ago Catherine Willows was alone, with no on but Lindsey. Now she was pregnant with Warrick Brown's baby. They were getting married next month. Catherine wanted to wait until after the baby was born, because she thought she was fat. Warrick just told her that she isn't fat and she is beautiful. She was happy she was getting married and having Warrick's baby, she was not having any doubts. Gil, Nick, Sara, Greg, and Jim plus Warrick and she were sitting at their kitchen table talking about names for the baby.

"What about, if it's a girl, Sadi" Sara said.

"That's nice," Catherine said.

"Well what if it's a boy" Nick said, "Then Nick Jr.". They all laughed hysterically.

"Yeah, right Nick" Warrick said.

"Okay, well how about Nikki?" he said, "It's the girl version of Nick". They all laughed harder.

"That's a good one, but no," Catherine said.

"Okay" Gil said, "How about Erica".

"That's good," Warrick said, "But we are not going name her or him until she or he is born, since we can't think of anything". They all stayed for dinner, and to talk more about the baby.

------------

One month later Catherine was finally getting married. She was at her friends' house being fitted for her wedding dress.

"I look so fat, Isabella" she said talking to her friend.

"No you don't Catherine, don't talk like that," Isabella said.

"What" she said.

"There, you look great" Isabella said.

"Yeah right" she said. Isabella just looked at.

Later Catherine stopped to get her something to eat and went home where she ate more.

"Mmm" she said, "Pickles, cucumbers, cheese and sour cream". Warrick was sitting next to her. He looked at the food in disgust. She was putting it all together, when she did that he turned his head away. She just laughed and kept on eating.

"How can you eat that?" he asked her.

"Warrick, I'm pregnant, what do you expect?" she asked him.

"Nothing" he said.

"Well okay" she said.

"So, what names do you like, I mean you are six months."

"I don't know Warrick", "Sadi is nice, like Sara suggested".

"Well I don't ether."

"I like the idea you had", "Name her or him when she or he is born".

"Okay that's fine."

"You know Warrick; I love you very, very much."

"I love you to." She scooted over to him, and kissed him.

"What's with all the love?" he asked.

"What you don't want it?" she asked him.

"No I want it, but it's not like you, all of a sudden," he said.

"Well, good, do you want to go to the bed room?" she asked.

"Why yes I do," he said. They went into there bedroom. Just as they were about to get undressed Lindsey came into there room.

"Mommy" Lindsey said. Catherine looked over at the clock; it was time for Lindsey to come home from school.

"Lindsey" she said getting out from under Warrick, "Your home".

"Yeah, I'm going to go do my homework" she said.

"Uh, okay sweetie" Catherine said. She looked at Warrick. He looked back at her.

------------

It was Warrick's and Catherine's wedding day, and Catherine was nervous. She was afraid that she looked to fat. Everyone was telling her that she looked beautiful, and she did, but she did not believe them.

"Cath, you look wonderful," Sara said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, you look great," said her best friend Caitlin.

While Catherine was panicking, so was Warrick. He was thinking that he wouldn't be a good dad, or husband.

"Warrick, you are going to be a great dad," Nick said.

"Yeah and a great husband" Greg put in.

"You can do this, Warrick, I know you can" Gil said holding on to his shoulders.

A runner came in and said, "It's time Mr. Brown".

"Come on Warrick, let's go get you married" Gil said, "I fill like a dad in away, you and Catherine, I'm marring you all off".

"Yeah" he said. It was a beautiful wedding. There was not a dry eye in the whole church.

"Do you Warrick Raymond Brown; take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer until death do you part?"

"I do" Warrick said smiling and half crying.

"And do you Catherine Ann Willows; take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer until death do you part?"

"I do," she said, unable to control her crying.

"The rings please", they got the rings, "Now Warrick repeat after me, with this ring,"

"With this ring,"

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed."

"Okay, now Catherine, with this ring,"

"With this ring,"

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed."

"By the power vested in me, and the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." They kissed and everyone clapped. Literally, there was not a dry eye. Even the men.

------------

Two months later Warrick and Catherine were very happy because in one more month they would be welcoming their baby into the world. They were married and had a wonderful honeymoon. They left the bright lights of Las Vegas, and went to Hawaii. It was great. They could not wait until next month. They could not wait to bring her, yes her they found it out, into the world. Life was still good for Catherine Willows, no Catherine Brown.


	3. Life is the Best

"**Warrick" Catherine called.**

"**Yeah" he said.**

"**I think I'm going into labor," she said.**

"**What" he said. He ran into their bedroom.**

"**False alarm" she said.**

"**Cath, you have been doing that to me for two weeks," he said.**

"**Well Mr. I don't care about my wife or daughter, I want to be ready," she said.**

"**I do care, but lord," he said. She stormed out of the room to the kitchen.**

"**Catherine" he said.**

"**Shut up, Warrick" she said.**

"**I'm sorry," he said.**

"**Shut up" she said, as she started to cry.**

"**Come here, I'm sorry" he said.**

"**No your not" she said.**

"**Yes I am," he said. He held her close. She had, had mood swings, but overall she had a good pregnancy.**

"**I'm sorry" she said, "I just want to be ready".**

"**Don't be," he said, "I want to be ready to".**

"**Have picked out a name yet?" she asked him as she dried up her tears.**

"**No" he said.**

"**Oh," she said.**

"**Come and lay down, your nine months, and I don't want you upset" he said.**

"**Okay" she said. He took her to their bedroom and helped her get in bed.**

"**Just rest, okay?" he said.**

"**Okay" she said. She fell asleep and Warrick watched her as she did. He loved her, but he couldn't wait until the baby was born so she would stop the mood swings. **

"**Okay Mrs. Brown you need to push one more big time" the doctor said. This time Catherine really went into labor.**

"**Oh my God" she screamed. Warrick was beside her. He was pale. Then they heard their baby girl cry. **

"**Oh Warrick" Catherine said. Warrick smiled at his daughter and laughed.**

"**It's girl, Cath" he said, "Our baby girl is here".**

"**Yeah" she said crying. They handed her the baby girl.**

"**I'm going to tell the others," he said.**

"**Okay" she said holding her baby.**

**Gil, Nick, Sara, Greg, Jim, and Doc Robbins were waiting.**

"**Hey" Nick said, "So what is it?"**

"**It is a girl," he said.**

"**Awww" everyone said in unison.**

"**What is the name?" Gil asked.**

"**I don't know" Warrick said.**

"**Well go find out," Sara said.**

"**Okay" he said. He went back the room.**

"**What is her name?" Catherine asked before he could.**

"**Well" he said, "It is up to you". They both looked in to her eyes.**

"**Aimee Alixandrea Brown" Catherine said.**

"**That is perfect," Warrick said, "Everyone wants to know".**

"**Well go tell them" she said, "We will be here when you get back".**

**He went out. **

"**Well" Nick said.**

"**Aimee Alixandrea Brown" he said.**

"**That is beautiful" Greg said.**

"**Yeah, I bet she looks like you" Jim said.**

"**Me and Cath" Warrick said. **

**Warrick went back into the room again.**

"**I love you Warrick Raymond Brown" Catherine said.**

"**I love you to Catherine Ann Brown" he said.**

"**She is so beautiful" she said.**

"**Yeah" he said.**

"**I think since I have been with you my life has been the best" she said, "I have you and now I have Aimee".**

"**I'm glad I'm with you, Catherine, I love you and Aimee so much" he said.**

"**Me to" she said. Now Catherine knew that life was the best.**


End file.
